parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wonder Pets Musical Halloween Movie/Transcript
Main This is a transcript for A Wonder Pets Musical Halloween Movie. *(Shows Disney Logo) *(Shows Paramount Animation Logo) *(Shows Nickelodeon Movies Logo) *(Disney Presents) (A Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies Production) (In Association With Little Airplane Productions) *Child: A Wonder Pets Musical Halloween Movie. *(Camera zooms in the classroom) *Woman: It's Time To Go! *Boy: Bye Linny. *Girl: Bye Ming-Ming. *Child: Bye Tuck. *(shuts the door) *Ming Ming: It's Halloween! *Linny: That's right, Ming Ming! Tonight all the kids are gonna go trick or treating! *Tuck: But what should we do to celebrate? *Ming Ming: I know! Let's have a Musical Halloween Party at my playhouse! *Linny: Great idea, Ming Ming! *Ming Ming: Come On, Let's go to my playhouse. *(Owl hoots) *Linny: I'm a wizard! *Tuck: I'm a farmer! *Ming Ming: And I'm a bee! *The Wonder Pets: (Laughing) *(Doorbell rings) *Linny: I'll get it! *(Door opens at Ollie) *Ollie: Happy Halloween, Wonder Pets! *Linny: Hey there, Ollie! *Ollie: Nice costumes! Are you having a party? *Tuck: Yes we are! *Ollie: Well I'm dressed as a knight! *Linny: How funny! *(Doorbell rings) *Ollie: Coming! *(Door opens at the Characters) *Characters: Hello, Wonder Pets! Hello, Ollie! *The Wonder Pets and Ollie: Hello, Everyone! *Linny: Nice costumes! *Tuck: Come on in! *Ollie: Everyone's gonna have a great time! *Linny: I'm gonna start the party! *(Characters talking) *Linny: Hey there, Everyone! Welcome to our Musical Halloween Party! *Characters: (Cheering) *Linny: We're going to have a costume contest in a few minutes! Enjoy the party! *(Everyone sings the song This is Halloween) *Linny: Okay, Everyone! It's time to see who has the best costume in our costume contest! *(Spooky music plays) *Tuck: Wow! You all have such amazing costume and The winner is all of our friends Characters: (Cheering) *(Trumpet fanfare) *Linny: Coming! *(Door opens at Mailman Snail) *Mailman Snail: (Clears throat) Hear Ye, Hear Ye! You are invited to a party at the Witches' house! *Linny: Really? What are you dressed as? *Mailman Snail: I'm dressed as a king! *(Trumpet fanfare) *Mailman Snail: Here's your invations! *Tuck: Thank you! *(Door closes) *Ollie: Wow! We're invited to the Witches' house for a party! *Ming Ming: It's gonna be great! *Linny: Let me ask our friends. Do you wanna come with us to the Witches' house? *Characters: Yeah! *Linny: Great! Come on, Let's go get our mouskatools from the Mouskadoer! *Tuck: (Singing) Mouskahey, Mouskahi, Mouskaho. *Linny: (Singing) Mouskaready, Mouskaset, Here We Go! *Ming Ming: (Singing) You're thinking of the sound the work a doer. *The Wonder Pets and Ollie: (Singing) Mouskame, Mouskayou, Mouskadoer! *Tuck: (Singing) Mouskame, Mouskayou, Mouskadoer! *Linny: (Singing) Oh Toodles! It's time to get to it! Show us the mouskatools to help us do it! *Tuck: (Singing) Meeska! *Ming Ming: (Singing) Mooska! *Ollie: (Singing) Mouskadoer! *The Wonder Pets and Ollie: (Singing) Mouskatools! Mouskatools! Mouskatools! Here are the mouskatools! *Linny: A ladder, *Tuck: Building blocks, *Ming Ming: Bouncy shoes, *Ollie: And the Mystery Mouskatool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. *The Wonder Pets and Ollie: (Singing) Toodles got the tools! The Mouskatools! So when we need him, Toodles will bring them! *Linny: (Singing) He's here for meedles and youdles! *The Wonder Pets and Ollie: (Singing) And all we have to say is "Oh Toodles!" All we have to say is "Oh Toodles!" *Linny: Okay. Now that we got our mouskatools Let's go to the Witches' house! Come on, Everyone! *(Door opens) *Ollie: It sure is spooky tonight! *Linny: That's why it's Halloween Ollie! *(Howling) *Tuck: What was that? *Ming Ming: I don't know! *Linny: I think I heard it right over there! Follow me! *The Flying Dutchman: (Howling) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: It's the Flying Dutchman! *The Flying Dutchman: That's Me!, I'm The Flying Dutchman! Where are you going wearing those spooky costumes? *Linny: We're going to the Witches' house for a party! You wanna come with us? *The Flying Dutchman: Of course! *Linny: All right! Let's go! *Tuck: Look! It's a mountain! *Linny: Good eye, Tuck! But how should we make it? *Ming Ming: I know! I'll fly across it! *Tuck: Go, Ming Ming! *Ming Ming: It's no use. I can't fly across the mountain! What should we do, Linny? *Linny: Maybe a Mouskatool will help us! Everybody say "Oh Toodles!" *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, The Flying Dutchman and Characters: Oh Toodles! *Toodles: Boo! Scared you didin't I? *Linny: A ladder, building blocks, bouncy shoes and the Mystery Mouskatool. Which Mouskatool should we use to get across the mountain? *Ming Ming: Oh! Oh! How about the building blocks? *Linny: Great idea, Ming Ming! We'll use the blocks to get across the mountain! We got ears! Say "Cheers"! *Tuck: Okay, We got the building blocks, And now we're ready to build. *Ming Ming: We sure did. *Linny: Come on, Everyone! Let's build our way to the top of the mountain! *Tuck: We made it! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, The Flying Dutchman and Characters: Hooray! *Linny: Great job, Everyone! *The Flying Dutchman: Woo hoo! (Laughing) *Linny: Come on, Everyone! Let's keep going! *Ming Ming: Look! We're at a river! *Linny: Right, Ming Ming! But look! Those are some stones! But it looks like we can't make it! *Ollie: I'll hop across it! *Linny: Come on, Ollie! *Ollie: I give up! *Linny: How should we get across the river? *Tuck: How about a Mouskatool? Everybody say "Oh Toodles!" *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, The Flying Dutchman and Characters: Oh Toodles! *(Submerine noises) *Toodles: (Laughing) One Mouskatool coming right up! *Tuck: A ladder, Bouncy shoes and the Mystery Mouskatool. Which Mouskatool should we use to pass the river? *Linny: How about we use the bouncy shoes? Those are fun! *Tuck: Great idea, Linny! We got ears! Say "Cheers!" *Linny: Come On, Everyone, Let's Bounce! *(Everyone bouncing) *Linny: Great job, Everyone! *(Thunder rumbling) *Linny: Oh no! Look's like it's starting to rain! *Ming Ming: Look! There's a cave where we'll wait for the rain to stop! Follow me! *The Flying Dutchman: Not me. I'm just gonna stand outside by myself. *(Water dripping) *Ollie: Looks safe in here. right, guys? *The Wonder Pets and Characters: (Agreeing) *(Wind blowing) *Linny: Hey! The rain stopped! *Tuck: But where's the Flying Dutchman? *The Flying Dutchman: (Crying) *Ming Ming: I think I hear crying. *Ollie: Maybe he's up there! *Linny: There you are! What's wrong? *The Flying Dutchman: I'm just sad. It's because I don't like being alone. *Linny: But why? *The Flying Dutchman: Let me tell you about it through song. *(The Flying Dutchman sings the song On Your Own) *Linny: Aww! Don't cry! We're with you. And we're still going to the Witches' house! *The Flying Dutchman: Really? *Linny: Yes! Now let's keep going! *(Trumpet fanfare) *The Flying Dutchman: Eek! *Mailman Snail: Hear Ye, Hear Ye! I've got a special delivery for The Flying Dutchman! *The Flying Dutchman: For me? Thanks! *Linny: Hey there, Mailman Snail! Are you coming to the Witches' house with us? *Mailman Snail: Yes I am! *Tuck: Come on, Everyone! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, The Flying Dutchman, Mailman Snail and Characters: (Screaming) *Linny: We're trapped inside a hole! *Tuck: I think someone dogged the hole. But who? *Ming Ming: Don't worry, Tuck. I'm sure there's a Mouskatool to help us. Everybody say... *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, The Flying Dutchman, Mailman Snail and Characters: Oh Toodles! *(Digging noises) *Ming Ming: A ladder and the Mystery Mouskatool. Which Mouskatool should we use to get out of the hole? *Linny: How about a ladder? It can help us climb out of the hole! *Ming Ming: Great idea, Linny! Let's do it! We got ears! Say "Cheers"! *Linny: Okay, Everyone, Let's Climb! *Ming Ming: We're almost there! *Tuck: We made it! *Ollie: Good thing we're not dirty. Right guys? *Characters: (Agreeing) *Linny: Guess what, Everyone? We're almost at the Witches' house! Come on! *Ollie: We made it! *Tuck: I'll see if she's here. *(Doorbell rings) *(Door opens) *Wicked Witch: Wonder Pets! You made it! Oh just look at all of you in your costumes! Come on in! *Linny: Wow! Your house looks amazing! *Ming Ming: Can I eat some candy? *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, The Flying Dutchman, Wicked Witch, Mailman Snail and Characters: No! *Ming Ming: Sorry! *The Flying Dutchman: Hello there, Wicked Witch! You're so pretty I could just roar at you! (Roaring) *Wicked Witch: (Gasps) You scared me! You know what? You are not allowed in my house! *The Flying Dutchman: But! But! *Linny: Wait! He's our friend! *Tuck: Yeah! *The Flying Dutchman: Goodbye, Friends. (Crying) *Ming Ming: Wait! Come back! *(Door closes) *Linny: (Sighs) Well, Everyone. Let's go home. *Ming Ming: (Singing) This is serious! *Tuck: Goodbye, Witch. *Ollie: Wait! Don't go! I know just what we can use! *Ming Ming: A Mouskatool? *Ollie: Yeah! Everybody say "Oh Toodles!" *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Wicked Witch, Mailman Snail and Characters: Oh Toodles! *Toodles: (Singing fanfare) Toodles to the rescue! *Ollie: All that's left is the Mystery Mouskatool! Everybody say "Mystery Mouskatool!" *The Wonder Pets, Wicked Witch, Mailman Snail and Characters: Mystery Mouskatool! *Ollie: What's today's Mystery Mouskatool? *Everyone: The Flying Dutchman?! *Linny: How come he's the Mystery Mouskatool? *Ollie: Well maybe if we call for him, He'll come flying over here Lickety split! *Toodles: And I can help calling for him too! *Ollie: Great idea, Toodles! Hey! We used all our Mouskatools! Say "Super cheers!" *(Fireworks noises) *Linny: Okay Everyone, Let's Call for The Flying Dutchman! *Wubbzy: Okay! *Linny: Everybody say "Oh Flying Dutchman!" *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Wicked Witch, Mailman Snail, Toodles and Characters: Oh Flying Dutchman! *Tuck: That didn't work! *Linny: Let's try that again. Everybody say "Oh Flying Dutchman!" *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Wicked Witch, Mailman Snail, Toodles and Characters: Oh Flying Dutchman! *Steve: That didn't work either! *Littlefoot: Then what should we do? *Toodles: I've got an idea! I'll use my megaphone so we can all call for The Flying Dutchman! *Linny: Great idea, Toodles! *(Crickets chirping) *The Flying Dutchman: (Howling and crying) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Wicked Witch, Mailman Snail, Toodles and Characters: Oh Flying Dutchman! *The Flying Dutchman: Huh? *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Wicked Witch, Mailman Snail, Toodles and Characters: Oh Flying Dutchman! *The Flying Dutchman: My friends! They need me! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Wicked Witch, Mailman Snail, Toodles and Characters: Oh Flying Dutchman! *(Door opens at The Flying Dutchman) *The Flying Dutchman: (Howling) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Wicked Witch, Mailman Snail, Toodles and Characters: (Cheering) *Linny: Great Job, Everyone! *Wicked Witch: What are you doing here? *The Flying Dutchman: You're not gonna yell are you? *Wicked Witch: I'm sorry for yelling at you and telling you to get out. *The Flying Dutchman: It's okay. *The Wonder Pets, Ollie and Characters: Awww! *Linny: Well everyone, This calls for some celery! *Tuck: Mmmm! *Ming Ming: Tasty! *Ollie: Yummy! *Mailman Snail: Hear Ye, Hear Ye! I've got something special for you. *The Flying Dutchman: A teddy bear? Thanks guys! I'll name him Spooky. *Ming Ming: Are you gonna sleep with it? *The Flying Dutchman: Yes. Now let's get this party started! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Wicked Witch, Mailman Snail, Toodles and Characters: (Cheering) *(Everyone sings the song Monster Mash) *All: (Laughing) *(Swirling sounds) *The Flying Dutchman: Where's that sound coming from? *Linny: That means it's time for the Super Music Friends Show! Hey everybody! The Super Music Friends Show is on! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Flying Dutchman, Wicked Witch, Mailman Snail, Toodles and Characters: (Cheering) *Music Swami: It's time to celebrate Halloween with our super music friends The Shinys! *(Curtain opens) *(The Shinys peform the song Halloween at the House of Spooks) *(Curtain closes) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Flying Dutchman, Wicked Witch, Mailman Snail, Toodles and Characters: (Cheering) *Linny: Listening and dancing to music is awesome! *The Flying Dutchman: (Yawning) *Tuck: What is it? *The Flying Dutchman: I'm getting very sleepy. *Linny: I think you're tired of traveling to the Witches' house. *The Flying Dutchman: Someone get me my blanket! *Tuck: Nice and cozy! *The Flying Dutchman: Fetch me my pillow! *Linny: Here you go! *The Flying Dutchman: Bring in my teddy bear Spooky! *Ming Ming: Okay! *The Flying Dutchman: Thanks, everyone! I usually howl in my sleep. *Linny: That's good! *Ming Ming: Good night, Flying Dutchman, Happy Halloween! *The Flying Dutchman: Wait! There's something you all need to do for me. *Everyone: Really? *The Flying Dutchman: Would you sing me a lullaby? *Linny: Okay. *Ming Ming: (Singing) Rock a bye Dutchman, Just you relax. (Humming) *The Flying Dutchman: Oh yes. How lovely (Snores and howls) *Tuck: Doesn't he look cute when he sleeps? *Linny: He sure is. *The Flying Dutchman: (Sucking thumb) *Ollie: Shhh! Let's go back to the classroom. *(Cage opens) *Linny: That was such a great party! *Tuck: You can say that again! *Ming Ming: Thank you for coming to our Musical Halloween Party. *Linny: See you soon. (Eats celery and winks) *(The end) Category:A Wonder Pets Musical Halloween Movie Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Halloween Movie-Spoofs Category:Halloween Movie-Spoof